UA:Orc Paragon
Orc Paragon Aggressive, brutal, and often at odds with the other humanoid races, orcs view war and hatred as their right. They have a deep and nearly endless enmity for elves and dwarves, having battled both races for countless generations. Like members of other paragon classes, orc paragons embody the best of their race, combining the strength and confidence of their people with intelligent observation and a willingness to temper risk with calculation. ; Adventures Orcs undertake adventures for many reasons, although most do so to gain wealth or power. For orcs, "adventuring" often means raiding the cities and towns of other humanoid races, rather than exploring lost tombs or slaying powerful monsters. Despite this tendency, orcs can occasionally be found accompanying small groups of adventurers on quests of great significance. Some find their own culture stifling, and wish to rise above its cruel savagery, while others seek to learn the fighting techniques of other races to grow mighty themselves, hoping to become a champion of the orc race. ; Characteristics Mean and foul-tempered, orcs have many characteristics that other humanoid races find offensive or repulsive. Most orcs are savage and cruel. Orc paragons, however, temper this behavior with keener powers of observation and a slightly more tolerant view of other races and cultures. Orc paragons are much more curious than other members of their race, and many come to see learning as the key to advancing the orc cause. ; Alignment Orc paragons are nearly always chaotic, but a rare few see a greater future for orcs as a race if they can become more orderly and organized. These orc paragons, arguably the most forward-thinking members of their warlike race, favor neutral alignments. ; Religion Although orcs as a race tend to follow the teachings of brutal and savage deities or worship powerful evil creatures, orc paragons are seldom deeply religious. Those who rise to leadership positions in their tribes don't hesitate to use religious beliefs as a tool to shape the tribe members to their desired ends, but they rarely possess strong beliefs themselves. The exceptions to this general statement can be extremely dangerous, however, and sometimes raise great hosts in the name of some powerful orc god. ; Background Orc paragons gain their skills in the crucible that is orc culture. They prove their strength by defeating lesser members of their tribes and often earn leadership positions within their culture. Nearly all orc paragons eventually seek knowledge and skills from cultures beyond their own, striving to bring more potent forms of combat arid more sophisticated knowledge back to their tribes. ; Races Orc paragons, like other orcs, hate and detest elves and dwarves above all other races. Orcs rarely view other races as anything more than potential prey for their raids and wars, but when necessary, orc paragons can suppress their aggressive nature and get along with other races. ; Other Classes Orc paragons respect those with strength and physical power, especially barbarians and fighters. Rangers are more often opponents of orc paragons than allies, but even so the two classes share a grudging respect for each other's skills and martial proficiency. Orc paragons care little for arcane spellcasters, but quickly learn to value powerful wizards and sorcerers capable of taking down multiple foes with a single spell. Game Rule Information Orc paragons have the following game statistics. Abilities: Strength is important to orc paragons because of its role in combat, and several orc paragon skills are based on Strength. Dexterity and Constitution are also important to an orc paragon's capability for combat. Race: Orc. Alignment: Any. Hit Die: d10. Class Skills The orc paragon's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Intimidate (Cha), Jump (Str), Listen (Wis), Spot (Wis), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). Skill Points at 1st Level: (2 + Int modifier) x4. Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 2 + Int modifier. Class Features All of the following are class features of the orc paragon class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Orc paragons are proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with light and medium armor. Improved Darkvision (Ex) At 1st level, an orc paragon's darkvision range increases by 30 feet. No Light Sensitivity An orc paragon loses his race's light sensitivity at 1st level. Elf Slayer (Ex) A 2nd-level orc paragon learns to channel his hatred of the elven race. He gains a +2 bonus on weapon damage rolls against elves. Ability Boost (Ex) At 3rd level, a orc paragon's Strength score increases by 2 points. Category:Orc Subtype